


Keeping Secrets

by Breathing_Destiel_97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's alive, Caught in the Act, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathing_Destiel_97/pseuds/Breathing_Destiel_97
Summary: When Dean killed Benny to rescue Sam and Bobby from Purgatory. What if Benny came back with them. What if Bobby lived. What if Dean and Benny had a real relationship. Which of course he would keep a secret. And of course Sam would find out about eventually.





	1. Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so go with me on this. Sam, Dean and Bobby live in the bunker together. No major season plots in this story. Oh and in this version, vampire saliva has healing qualities. It'll make sense later in the story.

SAM POV

 

So Dean has been making lame excuses and leaving the bunker for months now. Started as a day or two here and there, then it became a week and now he was pretty much gone more than home. 

Sam was confused and trying to figure out if he should be worried or if Dean just had a girl, but then why wouldn’t Dean just tell him that, why sneak off. Maybe it was a guy Sam had wondered for a while now if Dean was bi-sexual. It was driving Sam crazy not knowing, every time he asked, Dean would just brush it off and make a joke. Dean had been acting weird ever since Benny had gotten him and Bobby back from Purgatory, maybe this had something to do with Benny. That worried Sam even more so he decided screw it and planted a GPS tracker in Dean’s duffle bag to find out where he was going. 

Dean left the next day, said he was going fishing with a friend and would be back in a week. Sam didn’t buy a word of it. The impala drove just under a hundred miles before she parked up in a marina, didn’t move for two hours. Sam decided to show Bobby what he’d found. 

“You still pulling at this thread boy? So Dean is taking a little R&R the last few years you two have had, I think he deserves it and if you had more sense, you’d stop tracking you’re brother and do the same.” Bobby told him, not for the first time, but Sam still had a gut feeling, an itch under his skin, something wasn’t right. He just didn’t know what, yet. 

After three days the car hadn’t moved once, Sam told Bobby he was gonna follow the GPS and see if he could find Dean without him noticing, if Dean was fine he’d come right back to the bunker. Bobby told Sam he was an idjit which Sam was expecting but then said he wasn’t doing anythin’ that stupid on his own and was coming with. 

They made the drive mostly in comfortable silence till Bobby broke it. “You know when we find your brother half drunk and fishing, probably with Benny he’s gonna be pissed that you didn’t trust him.” Bobby told him in no uncertain terms. “Okay, but aren’t you worried about Dean spending this much time with Benny, what if one day Dean doesn’t come back. Benny is a Vampire after all.” Sam reasoned. 

“Look, we don’t know for sure that he’s with Benny, even though I admit, he probably is, and I never said I liked it, but they went through something we can’t understand. Can you really blame Dean for not telling us he’s gone fishin with a vamp? Besides Dean said they fought together for a year and Benny had his back every day. If Dean trusts him we should at least give him the benefit of the doubt, for now at least.” Sam knew Bobby was right but he’d come too far to let this go. 

 

DEAN POV

It was a normal day in Benny’s houseboat, for one of Dean’s visits. The pair end up fucking in Benny’s favourite armchair, Dean thinks it’s only his favourite because of the memories attached to it. Memories of Dean straddling Benny and impaling himself on his lover’s huge cock, each thrust met by the powerful hips and thighs of the man beneath him. 

After all that’s why its Dean’s favourite. Until today at least. 

Dean’s so close to the edge and he knows Benny is too, his prostate being hit with every powerful thrust. Benny groans loudly, the sound rumbling around the room, fingers leaving bruises on his hips, but Dean doesn’t mind. He likes the reminder of what they did, makes it easier to be apart from him.

Both men are too distracted to hear a door creak in another room of the house. 

Thrusting one more time, getting Benny as deep as possible, being pulled down by the strong hands on his hips, Dean moans out Benny’s name and cums untouched, across both their chests and feels Benny cumming deep inside him. 

Dean knows what comes next, as Benny pulls his head back, dropping his fangs, Dean bares his neck, waiting for the familiar feeling of skin breaking. 

Nothing could break this perfect moment. 

“Dean!” Or could it?


	2. Chapter 2

SAM POV

Sam and Bobby find the Impala pretty easily, right where the GPS said she would be, but there was no sign of Dean or any motels nearby. Sam went to check out the marina’s office. “Okay so the guy said that some people live on the boats in the Marina and there is a motel six blocks away, but there are a few houseboats scattered along the river. Maybe Dean’s on one of those?” 

“Alright then, let’s borrow a dingy and go check ‘em out. No point in turning back now.” Bobby headed towards a run-down old dingy and started to cast off. They checked out the first two houseboats they found both of which were empty, following the river further down they found a lone houseboat with lights on inside, as well as Dean’s boots on the deck. Bobby killed the engine and got them close enough to dock the dingy quietly. They were both curious now what the hell Dean was up to. 

Sneaking in, with guns drawn - just in case. Something about this felt weirder the closer they got to finding Dean, then, they hear… what was that… a groan? Maybe Dean is watching porn - that would be awkward to interrupt, but not the first time it would have happened. 

Rounding the corner into the living room they see two naked bodies in an armchair. Sam recognises Benny first, wondering where Dean is until he realises the second body is Dean. Dean is straddling Benny, both of them completely naked. His brother is fucking Benny! No, his brother is being fucked by Benny! By a Vampire! A guy? So Dean is Bi! What the Hell is happening?!

Both Bobby and Sam stand there in complete shock, not having been noticed by the pair fucking right in front of them. Dean moans out Benny’s name and cums across both their chests, something neither of them ever needed to see. 

Then Benny’s hands slide up Deans back and pull him in. The Vampire’s head, tucked into Dean’s neck until he pulls back, lowering his fangs and biting into Dean’s neck.

“Dean!!!” Sam snaps out of the state of shock he had fallen into and points his gun at the vampire, not realising that he’d lowered it. 

Benny pulls back, Dean’s blood on his lips and fangs, growling in Sam and Bobby’s direction. 

DEAN POV 

Dean’s head snaps around to see, the closest thing he has to a father and his baby brother staring at them, their faces a mix of shock and anger with guns drawn. This whole scene being ripped straight out of Dean’s worst nightmares. Maybe if he closes his eyes it will just be a bad dream. Dean opens his eyes to see nothing had changed. “Fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've published. Would love to know what you guys think and if you want me to carry it on. or have any suggestions.


End file.
